


Oh Foolish Boys

by Jonjo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants rid of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Foolish Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet weekly challenge #11 Prompt: Taken
> 
> Not mine except for the mistakes (unbetaed).
> 
> This didn’t quite work how I wanted. Any comments would be greatly appreciated.

 

 

Stiles just wanted to lose his virginity. So what was so difficult? He wasn’t even particularly bothered who he lost it to - male or female – not any more. He had once had romantic notions about loving and affection but now he just wanted rid of the thing. Pretty much any time, any place, anywhere... anyone. He’d also thought that the bisexual thing should double his chances, but zero chance doubled is still zero, so he was still out of luck.

What he didn’t understand was why. There was the Lydia thing but he’d moved on from that. He wasn’t the most handsome of guys he’d admit, but when you went to school with Jackson, no one particularly came in that category, except the douche himself. His body wasn’t bad, quite muscly in parts, suicides for Flinstock and running from various monsters had seen to that. He thought he was kinda adorable and enthusiastic and energetic but apparently he was the only one who thought that, except maybe Scott, but in this he really didn’t count.

At first the pack had just thought it was funny. Then they’d got bored and irritated by its continual mention. Erica had helped out and accompanied him to prom but then she’d hooked up with Boyd and what with Lydia and Jackson, Scott and Allison and Danny and Isaac everyone was getting some, except Stiles. Eventually they’d just ignored it.

But now it was his junior year and he was pretty much determined. He’d taken Danny’s advice and started growing his hair out and Lydia had taken him under her wing and found him some stuff other than DC tees and plaid shirts to wear. The hoodie was her only concession to his past wardrobe, after all he was ‘little red’.

The pack thought, with the improvements, he was a catch but it seemed no-one was biting his particular hook. Lydia didn’t like to be beaten, not with her reputation as style guru to maintain and launched an investigation, roping in the rest of the pack.

So it turned out that the rest of the world, including the Sheriff, was certain that Stiles was already attached, spoken for, taken. And not by just anyone either, but none other than the ultra good-looking and equally scary Derek Hale.

Under the no-smoke-without-fire ruling of gossip law, everyone was pretty sure that even if Derek hadn’t killed his sister, he’d probably killed someone else (have you seen his glare?). So the pupils of Beacon Hills High, with a sense of self-preservation and concern for their own safety not often seen among teenagers, had decided en masse, that Stiles Stilinski was way off limits and therefore went nowhere near him.

Hence, Stiles and his virginity seemed destined for a continuing companionship whether he liked it or not.

When the reason came to light the pack all wondered why it hadn’t been obvious to them. They’d all experienced Derek’s possessiveness of Stiles. They’d known that he climbed through Stiles’ window regularly at night and kept more than a casual eye on him. And then there was the weird disappearance of that exchange student Stiles had liked. (Derek had said she was a siren and had had to leave for the coast but no one was quite sure whether to believe either of those things.)

Stiles, on the other hand, was flabbergasted. It wasn’t like he didn’t fancy Derek, he was an attractive man and more often than not featured in Stiles’ fantasies. However Stiles was convinced he was way out of Derek’s league, not to mention him being old enough to be his... well, lots older. He insisted, when the pack suggested he should go for it, that just because everyone thought Derek was already fucking him, it didn’t mean that Derek felt anything for him at all, above a possible regard for his health as a fragile human member of his pack.

This sad situation may have remained unchanged except for the intervention of the ever loving Isaac who couldn’t help relating it all to Derek one cold, quiet night while they huddled up together, in the Hale house, for warmth.

Derek it seemed was equally flummoxed. Why would Stiles not think himself worthy? Had Derek not made his affection clear?

Oh foolish boys, who read no-one’s body language but expect everyone to read theirs perfectly. May they all have awesome friends like Isaac and Lydia (and the rest of the pack) to make sure that they get there in the end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for (some of) this prompt from tnw-kinkmeme: Derek/Stiles, Derek is a Cockblock by miss_aphelion  
> http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/2665.html?thread=211561#t211561


End file.
